


Jared’s Asking Questions, TreeBros Like Christmas Movies And Galaxy Girls Are Just Along For The Ride

by Drac_hoe_no



Series: GroupChats Are A Lot [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, Humour, Treebros, how to tag?, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac_hoe_no/pseuds/Drac_hoe_no
Summary: ConArtist: The bitch called us all llamas and no ones gonna do anything ?EvanGreen: I always thought of us being in the more Alpaca range...ConArtist: Aye ^ConArtist: Or walrus, in Zoe’s case.





	Jared’s Asking Questions, TreeBros Like Christmas Movies And Galaxy Girls Are Just Along For The Ride

InsanelyCoolJK **:** Oh hello.

 

InsanelycoolJK **:** Peasants. 

 

JazzStars **:** Oh sweet Christ Jared.

 

ConArtist **:** Who the fuck are u calling a peasant??? 

 

EvanGreen **:** Connor! Language! 

 

ConArtist: ...WHOM the fuck?

 

BeckyAndTheJets **:** I physically cannot roll my eyes any higher.

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Yeah so ANYWAY!

 

InsanelyCoolJK **:** you fucking llamas.

 

InsanelyCoolJK: I come with an important question... DOES THE MILK GO IN BEFORE THE CERAL OR AFTER????!

 

JazzStars: Are u serious rn??? 

 

JazzStars: And cereal first you uncultured swine!

 

ConArtist: The bitch called us all llamas and no ones gonna do anything ?

 

EvanGreen: I always thought of us being in the more Alpaca range...

 

ConArtist: Aye ^ 

 

ConArtist: Or walrus, in Zoe’s case. 

 

JazzStars: I will cut you.

 

ConArtist: Please do :) 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Oh wow that’s ominous ^ 

 

EvanGreen: Connor do you need me to come over?? 

 

ConArtist: That was a joke 

 

ConArtist: But yes.

 

EvanGreen: *Thumbs up emoji* *Smiley face emoji* *Green heart* ((Green is the colour of trees people!))

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Well that was fun but answer my daMN QUESTION!

 

JazzStars: I DID???

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Cereal first. Always. 

 

ConArtist: You all disgust me.

 

ConArtist: MILK COMES FIRST!!!! 

 

JazzStars: Oh grow up Connor! 

 

ConArtist: First of all, fuck u.

 

ConArtist: B) OTHERWISE THE MILK SPLASHES OUT???? LOGIC??? 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Did he seriously just put ‘first of all’ and ‘B’ ?

 

JazzStars: This is why nobody likes you Connor. 

 

EvanGreen: I like Connor?? 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Hush my smol child.

 

EvanGreen: Okay? 

 

EvanGreen: Con I’m here now.

 

ConArtist: Okay baby, the doors unlocked <3 

 

JazzStars: Srsly you leave the door unlocked when ur home alone??? 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: That’s a brilliant movie.

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Really?? Seems like a long title... 

 

ConArtist: This literal bitch ^ 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: The Christmas movie BECK!!! 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: THE MOST HEARTWARMING CHRISTMAS MOVIE!

 

InsanelyCoolJK: BECK!!

 

BeckyAndTheJets: You’re Jewish?? 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: I can still appreciate a good piece of filmography. 

 

EvanGreen: Elf?? Is??? The?? Most? Heartwarming?? Christmas?? Movie??? 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: GET THE FUCK OUT! 

 

JazzStars: A White Christmas tho??? 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Can we all just appreciate Miracle On 34TH Street?

 

ConArtist: Clearly you’re all wrong.

 

ConArtist: I’m rooting for The Holiday through and through! 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Typical.

 

InsanelyCoolJK: The cold hearted emo likes the chick flick. 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: How fucking ironic.

 

ConArtist: Kleinman I swear to god

 

ConArtist: I will spit on your food. 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Wow.

 

BeckyAndTheJets: I had the lowest of expectations for this argument and yet I’m still disappointed.

 

JazzStars: Shush my love, I wanna see how this goes. 

 

EvanGreen: Guys dont fight. 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Nice job Murphy you’ve made your boyfriend worried. 

 

ConArtist: You fucking started it. 

 

EvanGreen: I’m not worried? 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Shhhh Evan

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Let the grownups talk, go back to sleep. 

 

ConArtist: Stfu. 

 

EvanGreen: Oh wow here we go.

 

JazzStars: *Heere.

 

BeckyAndTheJets: OMG ^ 

 

ConArtist: Why the fuck would you spell here like that?????

 

JazzStars: U know who Jeremy Heere is?? 

 

EvanGreen: Isn’t he in the year below? 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Yes Evan. 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Always hangs around with that kid in the red sweatshirt?? Backpacks spell Boyf Riends? 

 

ConArtist: Something smells like gay and for once it’s not me. 

 

JazzStars: I heard he had a lot of time off last year for drugs.

 

ConArtist: I like this kid.

 

EvanGreen: Connor no! 

 

ConArtist: <3 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: This conversation took a weird turn. 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Yeah why do I hang out with u people??

 

ConArtist: Well it CANT be because you have no friends :/ 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: You’re right.

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Evan’s my friend. 

 

EvanGreen: :) 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Evan’s also my child.

 

EvanGreen: Okay, sure. 

 

JazzStars: Blink twice if you need help, Ev. 

 

ConArtist: Hey! Only I get to call him Ev! 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Protective much? ^ 

 

EvanGreen: 0-0 

 

JazzStars: Blink... twice... 

 

EvanGreen: 0-0

 

EvanGreen: ^-^

 

JazzStars: Aha! 

 

EvanGreen: Oh Maple! The sun was in my eyes! 

 

InsanelyCoolJK: TRAITOR!!!!!

 

ConArtist: How adorable is it when he swears in tree tho?! 

 

JazzStars: Swears in tree, he says. 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: I’m like 99% certain that’s illegal ^ 

 

EvanGreen: *Monkey covering eyes emoji* 

 

BeckyAndTheJets: Anyway’ssss I’ve gotta go, homework’s calling me!

 

ConArtist: Ew.

 

*BeckyAndTheJets has logged off*

 

JazzStars: I should.. help her? 

 

*JazzStars has logged off*

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Looks like it’s just us my amigos! 

 

*ConArtist has logged off*

 

*EvanGreen has logged off*

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Damnit!

 

InsanelyCoolJK: Jeremy Heere wouldn’t treat me this way, mortal fools!

 

*InsanelyCoolJK has logged off*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Milk goes in BEFORE the cereal, don’t even fight me on this. 
> 
> Wattpad: Drac-Hoe-No.


End file.
